


Untamable

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: She is a soft light brightening up his darkness...But not everyone can be saved.





	Untamable

**NOTE: This is my take on the Lux comic that Riot and MARVEL released.**

  
  


He was a vengeful soul. Trapped within his confines by the very kingdom that he had served. Chained up and left in the dark to rot as he lay in isolation. He had unlimited time at his disposal. He was always thinking, always planning for the day he would be free. Planning his revenge on those who had done him wrong. Even in his chains, he was untamable and plotting for freedom.

 

She was a free soul. A being of innocence and light. Her light banishing any shadows that threatened to be cast upon her kingdom or those she cared for. She was a beautiful soul who made those around her happy, enjoying her time in the kingdom she served and with her family. However, she desperately wants to be open and free with her light, but she fears to have the same fate as he. It is thought that perhaps that is why their souls came together that fateful day, but neither could believe where that meeting would take them in the end…

  
  


\---

  
  


Fragile. Delicate. Innocent. Loving. Gentle. Sweet. And so  _ very _ naive. That’s how Sylas would have described Lux. He cared for the girl he referred to endearingly as  _ his _ ‘Little Light’. Sylas might even be inclined to say he cared for her in a way he shouldn’t with the plans he had. He hated complicating things. It was as bad as how he felt about Lux’s arranged marriage to Jarvan by her own brother. 

 

He found it disgusting. The fact that Demacia was once again doing wrong a fellow mage and choosing what path she would be taking. Forced into a marriage she didn’t really want. Perhaps it was selfishness as well that caused him to be so upset when he’d first found out about it. It had only gotten worse the more he’d sat in this cell and simmered on the news she’d given him a few weeks back. He would be damned if he’d let  _ Prince Jarvan _ of all people take her from him. The one person who cared about him and made this dark, dreary place spark with light whenever she visited him. 

 

It seemed he would need to start his plans sooner than he thought, but he was hesitant. He cared for Lux...perhaps...no, he couldn't finish that thought. If he did, he certainly wouldn't be able to start them. All he knew was that it would be difficult. Just the thought of her face when she found out...he shook his head. All he needed was for her to brush against the chains that bound him again. He needed to use that spark inside of her. To take that light she held inside and release it. Only then could he cast away his chains and rid himself of this cell that the Prince had thrown him into. Oh how he  _ loathed _ him…

 

Sitting in the darkness of his cell, all his hatred over his treatment had festered and grown, making Sylas more ready than ever to break free and exact his revenge. However, he couldn’t. Not yet...he couldn’t since Lux had vanished. He was worried for her. She hadn’t come to see him in who knows how long, but he knew time had passed far longer than usual. He wondered if they’d found out about their secret visits. Had they locked her away as well? Sylas’s hands balled into fists. He’d be damned if he let that happen. 

 

Sylas lifted his head as the massive doors to his cell opened. The familiar creaking getting his hopes up that perhaps...maybe his Little Light had returned to him. The gentle flicker of the flame cast long shadows, and Sylas found his hopes soon crushed as a familiar man stood before him. The golden armor gleaming beneath the light as he held a torch, casting a shadow over Sylas’s face as the man looked down at him. “Your  _ Highness _ ,” said Sylas. “To what do I owe the honor?”

 

“Sylas of Dregbourne,” said the man as he stared at him with contempt. “I never thought I would have to come down here to lay eyes on you again, but it seems I was wrong.” He paused. “Tell me. How did you manage to sway  _ my _ fiancée to visit you in secrecy  _ and _ manage to get her to smuggle books and forbidden items to you?”

 

Sylas sneered. He hated acting in a manner that if Lux saw, she'd shun him away, but his hatred for the Prince ran deep. "Perhaps because her and I are quite alike," said Sylas. "Think on it,  _ princeling _ . Forcing her to live a life of fear and secrecy, terrified she will be persecuted like all the mages around her if she lets that spark of her's free. That's no way for her to live. Yet, you wonder why your 'fiancée' would  _ dare _ betray her soon-to-be husband and King…" He laughed. "It is because you have her shackled just like I am."

 

“You and Luxanna are  _ nothing _ alike,” snapped Jarvan, and Sylas chuckled.

 

“Oh, did I touch a nerve?” he sneered. “Scared to face the truth of her being a mage just like me? Scared of the idea that I may have ‘corrupted’ her with my ideals? Or maybe you’re scared I told her everything...scared she isn’t in love with you, but with  _ me _ .”

 

“Enough!” shouted Jarvan, clearly fed up with him. He turned and nodded. “Take him away.”

 

“Wh-What?” asked Sylas in confusion as two guards came in and unlocked his cage, going in and starting to undo the shackles holding him down and holding tightly onto him, his arms still secured behind him.

 

“I hope you had your fun with my fiancée, Sylas. You won’t be seeing her again, and you won’t be a problem much longer either,” said the Prince as Sylas was ushered forward.

 

“You bastard!” he shouted at Jarvan, struggling to break free as they moved him closer to the Prince.

 

“I believe you mean your  _ Highness _ ,” he corrected sharply. “Goodbye, Sylas.”

 

With that, Sylas was dragged off towards the gallows, his mind racing.

  
  


\---

  
  


Lux stood near the window, a mix of emotions in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know what to do. Prior to ending up here, she’d been caught by Garen as she’d attempted to go see Sylas. As a result, she’d ended up confined to her room. She could only hope Sylas was well. Her heart ached. If anything happened to him...she’d be at fault for being curious in the first place over her powers. Her hands over her heart balled into fists, chest feeling tight.

 

Lux hated to admit, but she’d fallen for the man. She’d never thought she would. Her original intentions had been innocent, but he was the only person she could be open with...and when he’d touched her hand… A light blush dusted her cheeks at the memory, but it only made her heart ache more. “Please be okay…” she said softly as the door opened. She turned in surprise, and her heart dropped at who she was greeted with. “P-Prince Jarvan…”

 

“Luxanna…” he said as the door closed and their eyes met. She felt a sharp pang of guilt and remorse. She had stood him up when her family had arranged for them to be betrothed. She’d had absolutely no say, and she’d stood him up...her childhood friend...the person she’d written letters to back and forth for years and the one who was like her family already.  _ This _ was the man she  _ should _ have fallen in love with...but when she looked at him...she wasn’t sure what to feel. “Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself into?”

 

“I-...I can explain…” she started. But could she really? Could she tell him what she really was? Or would he throw her into the dungeon with Sylas and the other mages?

 

“Don’t,” he said, cutting her off, a look of pain and sadness in his eyes as he gazed at her. “I know, Luxanna…” He moved closer, seeming to steal away any words she could have mustered as he reached out and took her hands in his. “I know what you are, and I don’t care. You are still a very close friend of mine...someone I care for and hoped to be at my side as...queen with me.”

 

Lux couldn’t look at him, gaze fixated on anywhere except for him. His words were like thorns as they pierced her heart, making it ache worse. “Jarvan…” she said softly. “Please…”

 

“Luxanna...please give me a chance, I promise I will do all I can to make you happy,” said the Prince, gently squeezing her hands. “If I have done something to make you not want to be with me...tell me so I can fix it...please.”

 

“J-Jarvan...it isn’t you,” she stammered, her throat feeling like it was constricting from all of the emotions she was feeling. “Its me…”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked as she looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes. “Lux…”

 

“I care for you as well, Jarvan…” she said softly. “But...I don’t know if I can love you...because my heart belongs to someone else.”

 

He visibly winced and lowered his head before pulling away. “I knew it…” he said as he turned away. “...I’m sorry, Luxanna…”

 

“Sorry? F-For what?” Lux asked in bewilderment, unsure where this was coming from all of a sudden. 

 

“My...father, your family, and I want to go through with the engagement,” he informed her. “And I...I can’t have you wavering...nor can I have you repeating mistakes…”

 

“Jarvan...wait...you don’t mean-”

 

“I do,” he interrupted as he turned to her. “Sylas of Dregbourne is to be executed. Today.”

 

Lux covered her mouth, heart shattering at those words. Her breath hitched, catching in her throat as she stared at him in horror. “N-No…” she whispered, backing away from him. “Y-You can’t…”

 

“It’s too late, Luxanna…” he said, looking pained at her reaction. “By the time you get there...he will be gone.”

 

“No!” she cried. “I don’t believe you! How could you!?”

 

“Luxanna-” he started, but she pushed past him and bolted out the door. He followed her out, the guards outside the door getting ready to go after her. He raised a hand, stopping them. “Don’t. Let her go.” He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach, but he had done the one thing that would get Sylas out of his hair and allow Lux to move on. Perhaps at some point he would be able to make it up to her...but he doubted it. In doing this to Sylas, he’d sealed his fate on how Lux would perceive him...and he wondered if Sylas had been right in calling  _ him _ the monster all those years ago.

  
  


\---

  
  


The halls were silent as Lux ran towards the gallows, the sound of her footsteps the only thing she could faintly hear other than the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped she wasn’t too late. She needed to see him...to tell him before it was too late...maybe even  _ save _ him. She couldn’t lose him. Not now...not when he meant so much to her. 

 

She soon came to her destination, eyes wide as she saw the crowd that was formed. She raced forward, pushing her way to the front and seeing she’d not been too late. They were leading Sylas through the crowd in chains, his head hung low. This was her only chance as he drew nearer. "Sylas!" She shouted, and he slowly lifted his head.

 

Shock, relief, desperation, and sadness...all of it showed in his eyes as he saw her. "Luxanna...what are you doing here?" Sylas asked in disbelief.

 

"I-I couldn't stay locked away from you, I had to see you...even if one last time. I have to tell you now incase I never get the chance again," she was stumbling over her words as he drew closer with a guard at each side. "Sylas...I...I love you!"

 

He was shocked...excited... _ happy _ . "Lux, I-" he started as she reached for him. But, she didn't get to grab his hand as the guard at his side that was nearest to her shoved her away.

 

"Move, Crownguard," the guard said, pushing her away, but it was enough.

 

Sylas felt the spark from her fingers touching his chains...the power inside of them she had given him. His eyes met her's. This was the only chance he would have at freedom, and he didn't know if things would be the same after this between them. "I love you too. I'm sorry...Little Light."

 

And then, their was a bright white light, and Lux felt herself flying backwards before she hit something and was greeted with darkness.

 

\---

 

Her eyes cracked open, and she felt soft, warm sheets against her ivory skin. Her head hurt, and her mouth was dry as she moaned softly. She blinked a few times before a gentle voice spoke, "Lux?"

 

She slowly turned her head and blinked. "Garen…?" She said softly and her heart lurched at the sight of her brother.

 

She hadn't spoken with him in a while...not since she'd been told of the engagement to Jarvan. He must be so dissapointed in her...in learning of what she had been doing. Her Aunt and the rest of the family more than likely believed her a disgrace and a shame to the family name.

 

"It's okay...I'm here," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

 

"What happened? Is Sylas-" Luxstarted softly.

 

"Sylas is gone. He...learned of how to take others powers and use them for his own...he used yours to escape, Lux. I...I apologize. I know he meant a lot to you, even if he was a criminal," Garen continued to ramble on, but she wasn't listening anymore.

 

He'd left her behind...and she had managed to save him. Tears formed in her eyes. She felt relief, happiness, sadness, anger...all of it. She'd thought she meant so much more to him. She had heard him say he loved her, but had it been a trick of her own mind? She didn't know. She'd thought he cared...that they would be together. Had she really been so naive? It seemed as though it was true...Lux had been star struck and dewy-eyed for the man...and Sylas of Dregbourne was untamamable.


End file.
